Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron061.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 10/3/97 12:08:20 AM From: RonDMoore <> There are probably other planets and/or alliances that have joined in the fighting, but they would be much smaller players than the Feds and the Klingons. We may or may not mention them at some point. Remember that there were many nations fighting the Axis in WWII, but only the major players are usually referred to. <> No problem. Just show up at the gate. Wear a big sign that says, "I'M HERE NOW" and I'll have someone escort you to your very own makeup trailer where they'll put some dark makeup on your fingers and then take some pretty pictures... <> No. <> Well, they are *our* rules! Seriously, the pitch letter is composed at the beginning of the season and it only reflects our thinking at that time. Things often change over the course of the year, but we seldom get around to going back and revising the pitch letter. We also just feel that certain story ideas are better left to the staff -- things like bringing in the Holodoc from Voyager are ideas that have to be developed in-house because they involve a fair amount of political manuevering within the shows so as not to step on anyone's toes. Overall, the pitch letter and the guidelines are meant to steer you away from things that everyone and their brother tries to pitch or write and we're just sick of seeing them on paper. The rules can, of course, be broken -- we'll read your spec or take your pitch anyway -- but you lessen the chance of serious consideration with every guideline that you break. <> I'm not sure I understand. You got your script back without "rejected" on it, but it did or did not have an invitation to pitch? <> I don't know. Maybe. It's a question of whether or not it would screw up our library of stock Defiant shots to suddenly make a change on the exterior model. <> I think he knew. <> I don't know, but assume it's at least in the hundreds of millions, if not billions. <> She's getting a tax credit instead. <> It was a very pleasant experience. It was nice to be on a panel that celebrated the people behind the scenes who don't get nearly enough credit. I was surprised at the large turnout and how polite everyone was after the event was over and Ira and I were just mingling in the lobby. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 10/3/97 12:39:36 AM From: RonDMoore <<-- Real Genius, 1985 Which is one of the best movies Val Kilmer EVER made!>> Other great Kilmer flicks are "Tombstone" and "The Doors". His Doc Holiday is a real scene-stealing performance and should not be missed by any western fan. And although "The Doors" is a flawed movie in many ways, I think that Kilmer's turn as Jim Morrison is nothing short of amazing. <> Yes/no/maybe. <> Oh, get over yourself. I take my lumps along with everyone else. I screwed up the date of the Eugenics Wars and I take the blame for it just like I'll take the rap for writing "Acquiel" and "Rascals." I don't take some high and mighty attitude with you and you know it, Catbyte. <> Which was what? <> I'm not sure. We haven't decided this yet. <> All good questions, but I'd rather not answer them since it would give away too much of our thinking. <> Just to clear up some history: There were no carriers in Pearl Harbor on Dec. 7, 1941. Although the CIA did not exist at that time, both the Army and the Navy had their own intelligence services and they did decode a great deal of Japanese communiques that indicated an attack was in the offing. The problem was in analyzing and disseminating the information that they did have. Many officers did expect an attack, but felt it would come in the Phillippines, not the Hawaiian Islands. Also, a strongly worded "war warning" went out on that very morning from Washington, but did not arrive in Hawaii until after the attack had commenced due to some quasi-comical mishaps along the way. The men of the US Fleet in port were not "partying" but were lining up for morning colors at the time of the attack. The attacking Japanese aircraft were superior to almost every American plane in Hawaii at the time and were manned by highly trained and experienced pilots. <> We talked about it a few times, but the idea never seemed to gel with anyone on staff. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 10/3/97 12:51:52 AM From: RonDMoore <> We had a notion of doing a show with the Mirror Spock, but it never got beyond the notion stage because Nimoy wasn't interested. <> No. <> I really don't know. <> Again, I don't want to give away too much. << If he implied his father is dead, to the audience, he is dead. It's not bright to play with your audience like that.... I'd prefer a writer's (Ron's) take on the subject, but he is apparently not up to discussing it>> How many ways do you want me to answer this? Sisko IMPLIED his father was dead. He didn't SAY he was dead. So when we wanted to bring on his father, we were able to do so without breaking continuity, because an IMPLICATION of death is not the same thing as a STATEMENT of death. In retrospect, it can be said that Sisko was referring to a very serious illness that his father suffered through and that Sisko himself felt powerless to do anything about. His father later recovered. <> Good point. I'll try to remember that. <> I don't think so. <> The argument was that we should score the show with a DS9 original score instead of merely aping the old show. I disagreed with the idea and I still do. Moore, Ronald D.